Hell Girl
by Obsessive Rainbow Stalker
Summary: Mello has finally had enough of what Light has been doing to Near when he saw him curled up in the classroom. To get his revenge he calls upon the one the only Hell Girl. implied Melloxnear


Me; Yeah I couldn't think of a title and since it is based off of Hell Girl I named it Hell girl. Its a oneshot :D enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own death note or hell girl.

Enjooyy

Hell Girl

"Mello!"

A male with shoulder length blond hair, leather jeans, and a matching shirt turned around to spot a small albino boy running towards him.

"Hey Near," Mello greeted.

"You're going to get yelled at again for not wearing the school's uniform. Do you want to get kicked out?" Near scolded.

Mello ruffled Near's white curly locks smirking, "They can't kick me out I'm one of the reasons they have such high tests scores."

The albino rolled his eyes walking along side his friend, "I'm surprised they didn't kick you out when you brought your gun to school."

"Hey, the teacher had two choices, tell the principle and get shot or not tell anyone and keep his life." Mello stated looking at Near who was staring at Mello with his mouth open.

"I'm kidding; I told them it was a water gun …sort of…"

"Mello what are we going to do with you?" Near asked out loud.

"Hey!"

Near laughed and skipped ahead slowing down so Mello could catch up.

Xoxoxo

"I'll see you later Mello," Near turned away without a wave and walked up to a male with brown hair.

That man was a teacher here that Near had been seeing for extra help in classes but now he sees him for other reasons. And Mello knows those reasons, he tried to get Near to admit them to the principle but the albino wouldn't allow it. He told Mello to mind his own business and walked away with him.

Mello began walking down the hall after his last period class. He didn't even see his little snow colored friend at during the classes they shared together.

'If Light did anything to him I will kill him!' Mello rushed down the hallway scanning every room.

He almost passed up a locked door when he heard a familiar voice sobbing to himself.

"Near?!"

"Me-Mello?"

"Near open the door!"

"I-I ca-can't…"

Mello twisted the knob, 'Damn it…' He walked back to the other end of the hallway and ran at the door breaking it off its hinges. Mello gasped there laid his best friend on the floor naked, bleeding, and tears flowing out of his broken eyes. His school uniform was scattered around the room torn and ripped.

"Near what happened?!" Near wouldn't answer he just curled into himself.

"Light did this didn't he?!" Mello growled hitting the wall, "Near we have to tell L! He can get him fired!"

Near cringed at the tone of Mello's voice.

Mello noted that and wrapped his leather jacket around the shivering boy and pulling him onto his lap, "I'm sorry Near. Tell me what happened and we can tell L."

"I-I can't. He-He said ne-next ti-time he'll ge-get y-you i-if I-I te-tell any-anyone."

Mello's eyes narrowed, "Then we'll send him to hell."

"What do-do you me-mean?" Near asked.

"There's this site. At midnight, the time it's only accessible, you type in the person's name you want to send to hell and hell girl goes after them," Mello explained.

"That's l-luda-dacris."

"Yeah but it's the only plan I have."

Near moved more into his friend's chest feeling fresh tears escape his eyes, "May I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Yeah," Mello felt his heart shatter as Near past out, 'Light I will get you.'

Xoxo

It was 11:58pm and Mello was up at his computer. Near had cried himself asleep on the golden-haired male's bed breaking Mello's heart even more. He had gotten Near to explain everything Light had done to him and every sentence, every experience Near had told made Mello's anger explode where he would go kill Light himself.

11:59

Just one more minute…..

00:00

click

_The site you can access only at dead on midnight-Hell Correspondence. If you put the name of someone you hate then hell girl will take revenge for you._

**Hell Correspondence Take your revenge.**

Mello felt something drop off his back as he typed out Light's name.

_Please send Light Yagami to Hell._

'Hee, I wonder if that will actually work—'

"You called for me?"

Mello whipped around as Sakura flowers flew around the room disappearing only to show a girl with long black hair wearing a long elegant black and red kimono.

"You called?" She asked in a monotone much like Near's.

"I want to send Light Yagami to hell!"

"To curse someone is to dig a double grave."

"What do you mean?"

"In return for me sending your enemy to hell, upon your death, you, too, will go to hell," She stared into his blue eyes, "Do you still want this."

Mello gave a sad look at Near's trembling form, 'If it's the only way to protect Near from this rapist…' "Yes! Send him to hell! Please!"

Xoxoxo

Light was uploading pictures of Near he had taken while he had his way, "Ahh Near for such a quiet boy you were a screamer."

"I bet you are a screamer as well."

"Who said that?!" Light turned around seeing a teen girl with midnight hair and blood red eyes standing in front of him.

"Was raping a poor innocent boy that fun? Seeing him beg between pants for you to stop, did it make you feel like god?"

"Who are you?!"

"I am Hell girl, Ai Enma."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you how it feels like to be betrayed," Hell girl lifted her index and middle finger and slashed it through the air

Everything around Yagami went dark then he appeared in an empty school classroom.

"Huh? Was it just a dream?" Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He turned his head and saw Near laying on the desk naked, "Do you want to go for another round Yagami-san? This time I will be more than willing."

Light stepped foreword extremely eager but froze when the albino began melting showing a skeleton. He staggered back only to feel something press against his butt.

"Don't worry it won't hurt," The voice whispered.

Light turned around and saw L holding a large metal pole half of his face melting, "Just relax."

The dead looking man penetrated the large metal pole into Light's heart repeatedly stabbing him, "How does it feel to be hurt by someone you thought so highly of."

"AAAHHHHH!!"

Stab.

Stab.

Stab.

"Please stop!"

"_Does that sound familiar? Please stop Yagami-san it hurts_," A skeleton mocked emerging from the flames gripping Light's arm along with others pulling him down.

"_Please stop."_

"_Yagami-san."_

"_I'm in pain."_

"Stop it!!"

"Pitiful shadow lost in darknes… Your hateful actions to others have tainted your immortal soul," Ai Enma's hand rose, "Do you want to see what hell looks like?"

The ground shattered beneath Light sending hands up and pulling the male teacher down.

When Light awoke he was in a wooden canoe with the same teen girl who had tortured him rowing the boat.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked his voice shaky.

"To hell."

xoxoxo

"Mello why do you seem so happy today?" Near asked as they walked to school.

Mello had tried to convince Near to stay at the house but the little boy didn't want to be alone.

"I wrote Light's name in the hell correspondence site," Mello grinned wider at Near's smile.

"Really!? Did it work?" Near asked a bit too excited.

"We'll see once we get to school," Mello laced his hand around Near's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Xoxoxo

"I'm sorry to announce that Yagami-sensi has disappeared without a trace. He is being searched for past sexual harassment in his other schools," L, their principle, explained, "If anyone has been inappropriately touched by him you may talk with me at any time you feel comfortable with. Thank you."

"Mello!!" Near jumped into Mello's arms tears falling out of his eyes.

"He's gone Near, he's really gone," Mello pulled Near closer, 'And all it took was a small price.'

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes," Mello rolled his hand into a fist, "I promised myself I would protect Near no matter the cost. I failed already from protecting him from Light but now I can get rid of Light."_

"_Okay," Her hands glowed pointing her index just below Mello's left shoulder, "That is your contract. Once you die you go to hell."_

'It was worth it,' Mello brought Near's lips to his, 'As long as Near is happy I'm happy.'

The End

XDDD wow…. I was reading Hell girl and this randomly popped into my head… Yeah hoped you liked it…


End file.
